Story Idea  what does everyone think
by lina.pyrochica
Summary: In which there is an OC, crossover with The Wheel of Time, giggles, and whump
1. Chapter 1

So I was watching SG1's "Pegasus Project and Camelot" and a thought occurred to me. The Ancients mostly all ascended right? But Merlin because a great "wizard" using the Ancient technology. What if Morgan LaFey was the Amyrlin Seat from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series? What if the Aes Sedai were the guardians charged with protecting Merlin's weapon like the Guardians of Alamut in the Prince of Persia movie? Story would involve adding this OC in place of Dr. Keller and putting her in some key episodes while exploring her relationship with SGA-1 and the bond between her and Carson especially after "Sunday" and when they find the clone; as well as her relationship with Daniel Jackson ever since they met in the foster system.

**Name**: Ainsley Jasmine Callahan

**Age**: 24 years old  
><strong>Looks<strong>: Long black hair that is streaked with dark blue and purple, silver-blue eyes, barely 5' tall, slender  
><strong>Personality<strong>: usually calm, loves music, sensitive, innocent (naive sometimes), an overall very curious person

**Occupation**: Medical Doctor

**History**:

Ainsley came to Atlantis from the Daedalus when the marines showed up during the Siege Part 2. She is Dr. Beckett's second-in-command so to speak and in the time since the siege has managed to form a somewhat father-daughter bond with Carson. Major Lorne, Ronon, Teyla, and Dr. Zelenka treat her like a little sister; Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka are especially protective.

She was a foster child her entire life, bouncing from home to home in a grand total of 27 different foster homes all over the world by the time she was 18 years old; and at one point was a talented gymnast, ballerina, and snowboarder. She is totally fluent in English, Russian, Czech, American Sign Language, Japanese, Spanish, and Hebrew; she is semi-fluent in French, German, Arabic, and Cantonese. Ainsley finished medical school at the age of 16 and completed her medical residency by 19. Ainsley has had to depend on herself a lot and has difficulty asking for or accepting help or compassion. She's sarcastic and doesn't take any sort of bullshit. She enjoys poking fun at Colonel Sheppard's incurable flirting and banters with Rodney and Radek a lot. Teyla and Ronon are also teaching her some self-defense since she goes off-world more often than Dr. Beckett now since he has so much to manage around the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to the wonderful sheppardlover928 whose constructive review helped me to work out a more edited idea of where this story is going and what to do for the rest._

The infirmary was oddly deserted this even for this early in the morning. Dr. Ainsley Callahan settled herself at her desk with a large cup of coffee and the staff evaluations that were due in a few days time. As the CMO, these were usually Dr. Beckett's responsibility but the man has been working himself ragged trying to organize the new arrivals and supplies that had come with the Daedeulus a last week. It had taken the combined efforts of Ainsley, Colonel Sheppard, and Dr. Weir to finally get Carson to rest. The young doctor shook her head smirking as she put the necessary papers into the correct evaluation folder and reached for the next one. Ainsley had thrown Carson out of the infirmary and promptly called Dr. Weir to make the banishment an order. Colonel Sheppard decided to make himself the designated muscle to manhandle a loudly protesting to his quarters. Let's just say the good doctor won't be too happy about that but will probably be less inclined to yell when he came back to find that Ainsley had finished all his paperwork and the infirmary was still in one piece.

After what seemed like 20 minutes but was in reality three or four hours later, Dr. Beckett came in to find Ainsley passed out on her desk a large pile of completed evaluations and an empty thermos of coffee next to her.

"Och, lass have you been here all night?" Carson muttered as he cleared the files off her desk. The Scottish doctor decided against waking her, instead after some careful maneuvering he picked her up, frowning at how light her body felt in his arms.

"Hey Doc!" Carson looked up to see none other than Colonel John Sheppard walking towards him, "So we found these people on M6-225 and they have a–" John cut himself off when he saw the body in Carson's arms. "What happened? Is she okay?" The colonel fired off the questions all the while scanning for any sign of a threat.

"Fool lass has probably spent lord knows how many nights in here doing MY work mind you after she got Dr. Weir and yourself," this was emphasized with a glare at the military commander, "threw me out of me own infirmary." Carson put Ainsley on one of the beds checking her vitals just in case.

John didn't know what was happening but one second, Dr. Beckett was tucking Ainsley in like she was a little kid, the next he was frantically rummaging through medical supplies, hooking up wires to the other doctor's body, running scan after scan, and cursing under his breath. John's expression darkened as the urgency and worry in Carson's voice increased as he examined more and more of Ainsley. "Doc, what's going on?" John asked loudly.

"Hang on, hang on…oh dear lord why didn't any of us notice before?" Carson gave his new patient several injections before answering the colonel, the CMO's eyes dark with suppressed anger, pain, and underneath all that fear. "I don't know what's been going on and I'm ashamed to admit that I had no inkling that anything was wrong. But Ainsley here has several deep lacerations and bruising on her back, more bruising on her arms consistent with being grabbed, cuts on her hands and arms – all consistent with blunt force trauma and defensive wounds. Besides that she's dehydrated, her electrolytes are completely out of sorts, she's obviously not sleeping or eating…now her body just shut down, she's essentially in a coma, hopefully the lass will wake up in a few days..." Carson trailed off as he stared sadly at the much too pale woman in the bed, "how didn't we see that she needed help?"

John's head spun: Ainsley had been attacked on base, she obviously wasn't taking good care of herself and none of them had noticed; not Radek or Evan who were like her self-appointed older brothers, not anyone on the SGA-1 team, not John himself, not even Carson.

The military commander was hurt and confused at why she didn't come to him for help but besides the hurt a different emotion was quickly taking control – rage. Snarling, he paced back and forth. As the emotions became too much John just whirled and slammed his fist into the nearest wall. "Damn it!"

"Colonel!" Carson hurried over, getting an ice pack on the way, "well it's not broken but it'll be mighty sore for a while," the doctor said as he finished examining the abused hand.

"How recent are those injuries doc?" John asked, his voice flat, the look in his eyes promising violence to whoever was responsible for hurting HIS Ainsley (wait wait wait…when did he start referring to her as HIS?) John shook his head, he'd work that out later.

John breathed heavily, the anger still not diminished when as sudden though occurred to him, cursing he slammed his uninjured fist against the table, "Jackson knew, he knew that was why he wanted her to tell someone or he'd drag her back to Earth." John said quickly, oblivious to Carson's confusion.

"What are you talking about colonel? What did Dr. Jackson know?" Carson questioned getting more and more confused.

~FLASHBACK TIME~ (set during the SG1 episode "The Pegasus Project")

Dr. Daniel Jackson walked through the corridors of Atlantis, his eyes drinking in every detail of the city he had so longed to visit and explore. The rest of SG1 exchanged knowing looks at the awestruck expression on the archeologist's face as they all walked into the main control room where Dr. Weir was waiting for them along with Dr. Rodney Mckay and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

"I hope you don't mind picking up strays Dr. Weir but now that Jackson here has seen Atlantis, you might have a hard time getting rid of him," Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell called out to the commander of the Atlantis expedition.

"Its quite alright Colonel Mitchell, we'd be happy to keep Daniel as long as he wants…." Elizabeth said, an amused smile forming.

"I hate to be a spoilsport here but the galaxies aren't gonna save themselves," Dr. Mckay interjected, motioning towards the conference room. Everyone else just rolled their eyes or shook their heads at Rodney.

Cameron and Vala each grabbed Daniel's arms dragging the scientists away from all the shiny Ancient gadgets that he was heading towards.

"Alright SG1, the floor is yours," Dr. Weir said once they were all seated. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter nodded and pulled up the necessary files on the big screen.

"As you know the location of the Ori supergate -" Colonel Carter was cut off when Dr. Weir's radio went off.

"I'm sorry, just give me a second…" Elizabeth tapped her radio, "This is Weir."

The voice of Dr. Ainsley Callahan could be heard, "Dr. Weir this is Callahan, I have something I think you should see…"

"Can it wait Doctor? I'm meeting with SG1 right now…it can't? alright just bring it into the conference room and I'll sign off on it."

Minutes later, Colonel Carter was once interrupted when a petite black-haired woman in a lab coat and the usual Atlantis personnel uniform walked in. Dr. Jackson startled, staring at her more closely. _It can't be_…..

Ainsley made a bee-line for Dr. Weir and handed the other woman her data pad, "I'm so sorry for interrupting like this Dr. Weir, but if we're going to send a team out in time to deliver this in order to save most of the children…"

Dr. Weir signed off on the mission and handed the pad back, waving away the younger girl's apologizes. As this exchange was going on Daniel was still staring at the newest arrival trying to ascertain if this really was the little girl from his past. The dark blue and purple streaks were definitely familiar.

The girl made to hurry out of the room no doubt to suit up for the off-world mission that was just approved, as she passed by Daniel caught a glimpse of her eyes. He would know those silver eyes anywhere, "Jayli…." He whispered unaware of the strange looks his team and the others in the room were giving him.

But Ainsley did hear the whisper and whipped around to meet Daniel's gaze, her voice sounding half-strangled, "_Danny_?" Dr. Jackson had gotten up and moved to stand in front of her, towering over her five-foot-nothing frame. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments, trying to find the familiarity with each other's now grown-up features.

All of a sudden, everyone else in the room jumped when Ainsley let out a delighted squeal leaping into Jackson's arms, "oh my gods, Danny I can't believe it! After all these years! Its so good to see you" Laughing the man caught her spinning her in a circle, he understood what she was really trying to say, "I missed you too Jayli."

"Sorry to interrupt the moment here but what the hell is going on?" Colonel Mitchell interjected, the rest of the SG1 team's expressions ranged from confused to amused.

Daniel put her down but kept an arm around her waist, Ainsley for her part was practically beaming. The SGA group had never seen the young doctor so happy.


End file.
